No Matter What
by IonlyLoveMe
Summary: It’s a SEQUEL to ROMEO AND JULIET! TRORY She leaned into the counter beside him, coffee mug in hand. “Who were you calling a sentimentalist again?”“Oh hush up Rory.” He said playfully. “Have some pancakes with that coffee.”
1. Chapter 1

No Matter What

Chapter 1: An anniversary/looking back

A/N: this is the sequel to Romeo and Juliet…enjoy!

Rating: M until I decide to change it.

Disclaimer: All I have is pocket change.

----

Rory opened her eyes and smiled, today was their seventh anniversary of being 'man and wife' she glanced at the clock and groaned as she rolled over in Tristans grasp around her waist, having slept on one shoulder all night had made her arm sore.

She looked over Tristans face with a slight smile. His usually smirking lips were open to a snore that, with a few years, wasn't as loud as it had been back in college. He looked at peace. She scooted closer and twined her legs with his finely toned ones before gently resting her head in the crook of his well-muscled arm. She loved the feel of his skin on hers.

"Good morning Rory." She jumped at her name before smiling at the low croak of his voice.

She kissed his neck in reply. "Happy anniversary."

"Yes." He agreed before glancing over at the clock himself. "Give him ten minutes…"

"I give him two."

"Three it is then."

"Do you think we can get in a kiss?"

"Depends on what kind of kiss your going for." He chuckles.

"The one were we pull apart really fast as he comes running in." Rory giggled.

"I like that one."

"So do I."

"We're wasting time."

"I believe we are."

He leaned in towards her lips just as the door burst open. "We need to learn when to shut up and just make out while we can." He whispered

"When will we learn?" she pressed a smile into his neck as their son climbed up on the bed.

"Never." He sighed.

"Mommy." He pulled on her sleeve.

"Yes?"

"When's breakfast?"

"In a bit, why don't you go watch monsters Inc or something?"

"Okay." He climbed off the bed and they watched his little form leave the room.

"He forgot the door."

"I know."

"Maybe if we go under the covers…."

"Maybe if we just shut up…." Rory laughed.

"Alright." He chuckled and pulled her face to his and once again they pulled apart.

"I can't find it." He had reappeared in their doorway.

"Find a different movie then."

"But I wanna watch Monsters Inc."

Rory turned to her husband. "He's definitely your son."

"Shame he's a mommas boy." Tristan retorted.

Rory pushed back the covers and sat up. "No, he just knows how to get the ladies."

"I thought that was kind of cool."

She rolled her eyes "Okay then."

"I love you too Mare."

Rory smiled at the now rarely used nickname and got out of bed. "You can have the shower first."

"Always room for company." He replied.

Rory glanced to the now empty doorway before nodding. "I'll try and make it."

"Lorelai should be here any minute to take Dustin."

"alright, then I _will_ make it."

"Good to know." He watched her leave the room and close the door behind herself. He had a surprise planned for her. And he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Just as he turned on the water the doorbell rang. Perfect timing. He listened for a minute over the water, heard Dustin say goodbye, and then he heard the front door close directly below him. He stepped in the shower and waited.

He was soaping his hair when he heard a soft click that signaled her presence. He peered around the shower curtain at her and smirked. She was looking at herself in the mirror. "You haven't aged a bit Rory. I don't know why you have to look at yourself in that mirror all the time."

She turned to him and then back to the mirror. "I may not have aged but that thing we call our son was in there," She pointed to her stomach. "For nine months and I still have a fat roll."

"You do not."

"I eat too much."

He nodded. "I know."

"But I have a high metabolism." She sobbed.

"Things change."

"But I don't want to go to the gym."

He smirked. "I always wondered how you kept your figure."

"Pure luck."

"AH." He agreed. "What happened to the 'we need to learn how to shut up and make out while we can' concept?"

"Those were your words."

"But you agreed to them."

She laughed and shoved him aside. "The water will get cold before we do anything if we keep at this."

"Just think, it will be worse when we're a bunch of old people."

"I don't even want to think about that."

"Just think, all those grandkids."

"And to think my mom was excited."

"She had a reason to be." He gripped her by the shoulders and turned her away from him before grabbing the bar of soap and a washcloth.

She leaned into him. "I'm done talking."

He bit her ear, the soapy cloth forgotten. "I hope so." His hands immediately wrapped around her waist, spun her back around, and pulled her even closer under the steaming water.

He slid his hands over the backs of her thighs and brushed his lips against hers and then moved down to kiss a fiery trail across her neck, over her shoulder, and down to the swell of her breasts.

She rested her hands on his ridged abdomen, her fingers greedily pressing against the rock-hard muscles as he pushed her against the cold shower wall.

She ran her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck before guiding him back to eye level.

She could hear the phone ringing in their room.

"Leave it." His voice was husky with want. Even if she had wanted to go get the phone he wouldn't have let her.

She bit his lip before smiling. "The machine will get it."

The water had been ice cold when they finally emerged from the bathroom in towels. It was nice, being able to walk around the house without a four year old on the premises.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, I have something planned for dinner but we can do whatever you want before then." He grabbed some boxers out of the dresser drawer and slid them on.

"We can start with something along the lines of a late breakfast."

"Lets get to it then." He led the way out of the room and down the stairs to their huge kitchen.

They had received the house as a gift from his grandfather, Janlen, on their wedding night. The easiest way to describe it was huge yet homey. Rory and Lorelai had taken the liberty of decorating and then buying furniture. Tristan had been forced to move everything from one end of the room to the other several times at their directions before finally taking the liberty of arranging the furniture himself. And with a few adjustments and two gates to keep a curious two year old from getting into trouble, the house came to look as it does now.

Tristan had to admit it wasn't the most organized home in the world but what did you expect from a three year old, a work at home mom, a somewhat lazy maid, and a husband who was never truly organized in the first place.

He watched as Rory moved to the living room where the answering machine sat on a side table. It was Lorelai, and it sounded like it would be a long message so he continued into the kitchen to start the usual Saturday morning breakfast that had become a bit of a tradition ever since his son was old enough to speak the words 'blueberry pancakes.'

He smiled at the thought of his son and those nine months of delight, insane cravings, and in the end pride. He was glad to have a son but he knew Rory had wanted a daughter, they had decided to wait a little while longer before trying for another baby.

The easiest way to describe Dustin is smart, quick witted, mischievous, and cute. He was already growing into his incredible looks. He got his dirty blonde hair and the impish smirk from his father, while he got his stunning blue eyes and perfect porcelain skin from his mother.

He had been a charmer with the nurses when he was in the nursery as he had already gotten the smirk down and the large amount of downy blonde hair on his head added to the whole picture. They, the nurses, had been reluctant in letting him leave the hospital.

"_I feel bad for all the girls that are going to fall at his feet in school." Rory stated._

"_Why?"_

"_Because he already acts like you." She pointed out as she cradled him in her arms. _

"_That doesn't mean he's going to be a complete-"_

_Rory slapped him on the shoulder gently "Don't even think about saying that word around him." _

"_Sorry." He smirked. "But it still doesn't mean he will end up like I was."_

"_Why are you talking in past tense?"_

"_Because I'm married to you Rory, I doubt the girls even pay attention to me anymore, I don't pay them any."_

"_You shouldn't be so sure of that." She leaned further into the couch. "The last time I happened to venture into your office all the girls were talking about you." She smiled up at him. "Wanna know what one of them had to say?"_

"_Sure why not." He nodded and looked at his son, who was now asleep in his mother's arms._

"_Well," she laughed. "One of them came up to me and firmly stated that her boss was a hunk and that if he weren't married she would be all over him." _

_Tristan laughed. _

"_I told her that I just happened to be his wife and she ran off faster than I could blink." _

"_Why didn't you tell me about this then?"_

"_I thought this little bit of information would come in handy one day. All the better you didn't know about it." She giggled._

"_Maybe I should just stop working out then."_

"_I don't think so mister." _

"_What's this? My wife thinks I'm a hunk?"_

"_What you are is trouble."_

_He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Admit it Mare."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Fine, you're an Adonis."_

_He smirked. "We should put Dustin here in his crib so that he can give mommy and daddy some time alone."_

"Mom basically said that Dustin is going to be spending the night over there." She wrapped her arms around his waist and watched over his shoulder as he expertly flipped the pancakes.

"More time for us then." He remarked.

"Yup." She smiled. "Do you still remember out first real date?"

He placed the pancakes on a plate and put more batter on the griddle. "Yeah, I could walk you through it if you wanted me to."

She moved away from him and towards the coffee pot that he had started a few minutes earlier. "I still have the dress you bought for me."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Sentimentalist." He chuckled.

She shrugged, "You still wear that necklace I bought you on our first Christmas."

"You still wear the necklace _I_ gave you on our first date too though."

"I found a box full of notes I wrote to you in classes back at college."

"How did you find that thing?" he asked. He was surprised at the fact that it had even made the move over here. He had also totally forgotten about it's existence.

"It was under the bed, I was looking for a shoe I couldn't find, and found that instead." She leaned into the counter beside him, coffee mug in hand. "Who were you calling a sentimentalist again?"

"Oh hush up Rory." He said playfully. "Have some pancakes with that coffee."

"Thank you Tris."

"Your welcome." He watched her jump up onto the counter and lean against the cupboards.

"So, what exactly do you have planned oh husband of mine?"

"It's a secret." He smirked. "Therefore I cannot tell you."

She pouted. "What if I kiss you?"

"Not with a mouthful of pancakes you won't."

She shook her head. "There would be no pancakes in my mouth."

"If you kiss me I may or may not tell you what we are doing tonight."

"So, no definite answer then?"

"Nope."

"Bummer."

"You could still kiss me though."

She smiles. "Come over here then."

He nods and moves between her legs and wraps his arms around her waist. "How's this?"

"Good." She leans in but he stops her.

"There better not be any pancakes in there."

"In where?"

"What do you mean where? In your mouth."

"How could there be any if I already ate them all?"

"I don't know."

"Trust me."

"Alright." He pulled her closer and kissed her, his lips moving softly over hers before he slowly pulled away.

Rory laughed suddenly, ruining the moment. "Do you remember, at our first Christmas, when mom walked into the room and saw us kissing, she said something about hoping we would get sick of each other later and stop kissing in other peoples homes?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

She ran a finger down his chest. "We haven't really changed have we?"

"I don't think so." He moved away from her and cleared away their dishes before filling her coffee mug again, adding the milk and sugar expertly.

"Thanks."

"Yup." He leaned against the counter next to her and looked at his watch. "What do you want to do now?"

"The same thing we do every anniversary."

Tristan groaned. "When will you get sick of that?"

"Never, because every time we watch that tape I remember all the crap we went through to get to were we are now." She took a sip of her coffee. "And, its nice to watch us do all that stuff occasionally."

"I'll go put the tape in."

"I should go change into something else too."

"Why? The kid isn't around." He looked her up and down; her pajamas consisted of an old t-shirt of his that came down to just above her knees. She claimed it smelled like him and that it was nice to have when he was at the hospital for night shifts. "Plus, you look beautiful in that."

She smiled around her coffee mug. "Alright then, I won't change." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll go get the movie then since you cant seem to take your eyes off my legs."

He chuckled and scooped her up from behind. "I cant help it, you have great legs." He gently set her on the couch and after finding their wedding tape on the shelf, shoved it in the player.

"_Guess what Rory?" Tristan stood up from his place at her side._

"_What?" she smiled and took the hand he offered._

"_Cake time." He smirked._

"_Ah, yes, I believe it is." _

"_Shall we?" he led her by the hand across the room at the Dragonfly Inn to the cake that Sookie had created for them. _

_He squeezed her hand before bringing it to the knife._

_There were cheers from the crowd as they watched Tristan move and stand behind Rory._

_They picked up the knife together and pressed it into the cake. They cut a single piece and Tristan picked it up and broke it in half._

"_Remember what you said earlier Tris." _

"_Remind me again?" he smirked and moved his hand so that his piece of the cake was less than an inch away from her lips. _

"_Don't you even think about getting that all over my face."_

_He nodded. "I'll be nice."_

_She opened her mouth and he carefully held it for her to take a bite from. _

_Rory then held up her piece, a smile on her lips, as he went to take a bite. She smeared it over his lips and onto his left cheek._

_He laughed and went to wipe it off but Rory stopped him. "We need a picture." _

_He only laughed harder and smiled at the camera._

_Rory spoke quietly, "You never said to be nice to you."_

_He smirked, the cake still on his face. "I guess that's fair enough." He pulled her closer. "Now you have to kiss me." He leaned closer. "Cake face and all."_

"_Your enjoying this aren't you."_

"_Yes I am."_

"_She giggled and licked some of the frosting off of his bottom lip. "You taste good." _

"_Then you shouldn't mind." _

_She ran a hand through his hair playfully, love sparkling in her eyes. "This is all on tape, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah, that's what makes all this so much fun." He kissed her softly on the lips; cheers from the crowd made them pull apart, wide smiles on their faces._

"_I love you." He whispered. _

"_I love you too Tris." _

What they hadn't realized at the time was that the whole room had been deadly quiet. Their whole conversation had been caught on tape, which also meant that the whole group of people had heard it as well. Rory had laughed in embarrassment when she had first watched the tape with Tristan.

Tristan Wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer as Lorelai stood to proclaim their first dance as man and wife.

Lorelai stood up from the table and gently tapped her glass. "That cake was delicious." She nodded towards Sookie. "And now its time for the bride and grooms dance." She laughed as her daughter blushed and sat down as they stood up and went to the center of the room.

_Tristan pulled her closer, his hands rested on her hips and Rory wrapped her arms around his neck._

_The song started and they both looked in to each other's eyes. It was Michael Bublé's 'You And I'_

'_Here we are_

_On earth together_

_It's you and I,_

_God has made us_

_Fall in love_

_It's true_

_I've really found_

_Someone like you_

_Will it say_

_The love you feel for me,_

_Will it say_

_That you will be by my side_

_To see me through_

_Until my life is through'_

_All of their guests seemed to disappear; it was just them and the song. _

'_Well, in my mind_

_We can conquer the world_

_In love, you and I_

_You and I,_

_You and I_

_I am glad,_

_At least in my life_

_I found someone_

_That may not be here forever_

_To see me through_

_But I found_

_My strength in you'_

_Tristan kissed her forehead as they slowly moved around the room. _

'_Cause in my mind,_

_You will stay here forever, _

_In love, you and I_

_You and I…_

_In my mind_

_We can conquer the world_

_In love you and I,_

_You and I.' _

As the song came to an end they kissed each other gently before pulling apart and bowing.

"I love that song." Rory whispered.

"Were is that CD?"

"Somewhere around here."

"Lets find it."

"Right now?"

"It would be nice." He moved out from underneath her and went over to the stand with their CDs on it. A moment later he stood up, the CD in hand. "Found it."

"That wasn't so hard then was it?"

He shook his head, "Not at all." He went over to the stereo and put it in, going strait to the last track. "Care to dance?"

"How sentimental." She giggled and went into his arms. "I wouldn't mind."

The song came to end but they didn't seem to notice that the stereo had gone silent. They continued to dance slowly, lost in each other's eyes.

Tristan broke the silence, "Hope you don't mind if I kiss you now."

"Since when was it not okay?"

He shrugged. "I thought it would be nice if I asked you first."

"How sweet." She drawled out.

He smirked and her heart stopped.

She traced a finger along his jaw and down his neck. "You, are irresistible." She pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him softly.

She heard him growl something under his breath as he pulled away.

"What was that?"

He only smiled and pulled her up against him. "I would tell you, but we need to get ready for dinner."

"Time flies." She whispered in his ear before biting it.

"Why do you torture me so?" his voice was husky.

"Because I can." She pulled her hand out of his jean pocket and backed away. "Casual?"

"No, formal."

"How long do I have?"

"Hour or so."

She nodded. "I'll try and get done on time."

"It's okay if we are a bit late." He smirked. "I want you to look like my Cinderella tonight."

Her foot hovered over the first step on the stairs for a moment before she smiled over at him and continued on her way.

Rory did as she was told, and soon enough the hour she had promised bled in to two. There was a knock on the bedroom door before a pair of strong, reassuring arms wrapped around her waist.

"We're going to be more than a little late." He said.

"You don't seem to be worried." She put her hair up in a twist; a strand fell down to rest on her cheek. Tristan brushed it aside and kissed the side of her neck. Her shoulders were bare and the flattering black cocktail dress below them made it almost too tempting to throw her on the bed and stay there, but dinner was waiting.

"You're ready right?"

She nodded at him before turning away from the mirror; her lips brushed his cheek as she turned into his arms. He groaned and quickly pulled away.

"Oh hush, your acting like a green teenager." She chuckled.

"So? When was the last time you dressed up like this?"

Rory shrugged. "Can't remember."

"You look beyond gorgeous tonight Rory." He watched as she slid on her shoes and grabbed her purse. He shook his head. "You don't need your purse, or your shoes."

She looked down at his feet; he didn't even have any socks on. She smiled, he wasn't wearing socks, but he had on a pair of white Armani suit pants and a black beater. Only he would do something like that. She slipped off her shoes and tossed her purse onto the bed. "Where are we going then?"

"Follow me." He went to rest a hand on the small of her back but pulled it back and ran it through his hair instead. Touching her probably wasn't the wisest idea if he wanted to eat the food he had made without re-heating it in the microwave. He opened the door and followed her out.

"I spent two hours getting ready…and we're eating at home?" she looked around the porch in their backyard- candles were everywhere, an outdoors table had been moved to the center, the food was already awaiting them.

Rory went to pull the twist from her hair but Tristan stopped her. "I wanted to keep this as a surprise but a limo is picking us up in an hour."

"I know I shouldn't even bother asking, but where are we going in a limo?"

He shrugged and pulled out a chair for her before sitting himself.

Just as Rory set her fork down there was a knock at the door. She went to stand up and Tristan stopped her. "I'll get it."

"Should I be putting on my shoes?"

He shook his head and left her out on the porch for the door.

Rory stacked up their dished and brought them back in to the kitchen.

"Rory?" Tristan appeared around the door. "Stop cleaning, let's go." She looked down at his feet. He was still barefoot. "What? Are you glued to the floor or something?"

"No…I'm just wondering why we don't need shoes."

He chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." He grabbed her hand and led her out the front door. "Lets go."

The driver smiled at them. He looked oddly familiar.

"Don't I know you?" Rory asked.

He nodded. "I believe I took you out to your first date with Mr. DuGrey here."

"You're the guy who asked me if I didn't like surprises." She added on.

The driver chuckled. "Sure am." He opened the door for them and Rory slid in first. As the driver went around the side of the car Rory asked. "Are you friends with this guy?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My parents assigned him as my driver when I was little. So that I could have a way to get to all the parties my parents forced me to attend with them."

Rory smiled and squeezed his hand. His father had died of a massive heart attack a few years ago. Tristan hadn't taken it well because he hadn't been told until a few days before the funeral.

Tristan and his father had not gotten along well after Tristan had walked in on him cheating on his mom with his secretary. His father had continued to harass him through out the years and they had even gotten in a fight about his transferring to Yale. His father hadn't even shown up at their wedding.

"How long until we get there?" she asked him.

"About an hour."

"That's a long drive."

"I'll keep you occupied." Tristan whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the innuendo and leaned into Tristans shoulder as he pulled her closer.

"Sir? We have arrived."

"How many times have I told you to call me Tristan Greg? And thank you, once again, for the lift."

"All part of the job…Tristan."

"I'll see you back here in a few hours man." Tristan smiled at Rory and then whispered something in Greg's ear.

With a nod he reached into the car and handed Tristan his hat.

Rory laughed as Tristan placed the beret like Limo Drivers hat on her head. "I've always wanted to wear one of these."

Greg smiled. "Consider it an anniversary gift then."

Rory tipped the hat in his direction, "Thank you sir." she giggled. For the first time since their arrival Rory looked around and smelled the air. "Oh Tris…." She turned back to him. "You took me to the beach?" she looked over to where the grass turned to sand and then water." The salt in the air was a welcoming smell. "This is awesome." She hugged Tristan and kissed him on the lips softly before letting go and smiling up at him. "Last one to touch the water has to go streaking!" she bolted away from him without looking back, one hand pressing the hat to her head.

"You're a lucky man Tristan."

He nodded and watched his wife before chasing after her. "Cheater!" he shouted as she got to the water a mere second before him. "You better not have been serious about the streaking thing." He gasped.

She shook her head, a sloppy grin on her face. "We Gilmore's do not kid my love."

"True, but they do easily forget things."

"We do not!"

"Sure thing." He chuckled and pulled his beater off.

"You're going to do it right now?"

"No." he smiled up at her as he unbuckled his pants. "I have my swimsuit on underneath this."

"What about me?"

He smiled and held up the bag she hadn't noticed earlier. "Right here." he handed it to her. "What happened to you and the I-see-everything-because-I'm-a-writer thing?"

"I was distracted by the water."

"Uh-huh." He watched as she discreetly changed in to her swimsuit and smiled when she finally pulled the dress off, a white bikini with blue polka dots underneath.

"The only problem with this is how its kind of chilly…seeing as it's early fall, and the water…" she shivered at the thought. "Is going to be even colder."

"So?" he put their clothes in the bag and tossed it further away from the water before giving her a big grin and bolting into the water. When his head emerged from beneath the water his teeth were chattering but he clamped his jaw and smiled. "Its not too bad Mare, come on in."

Rory smiled at him, his hair was all tangled up from the waves and he looked like his son in a way. "Alright." She slowly waded in and stopped when the waves were lapping at her waist. "It's freezing in here."

"It isn't too bad one you get used to it." He waded over to her and pulled on her arm. "Go under really fast."

Rory shook her head quickly. "I don't think so."

"You are such a party pooper sometimes." He pretended to pout.

"And we're both going to be sick tomorrow."

"So? At least our anniversary will be memorable among all the other ones." He tugged on her arm harder this time and she almost slipped on the muddy sand under her toes. She screeched and grabbed his shoulder only to find that he had pulled away from her grasp a moment before she could get a hold and she was pulled under the water by the soft waves.

Tristan was chuckling when she came back up gasping for air.

She grunted at him and pushed him as hard as she could, he fell and went under again.

"Water fight!" he shouted from behind her, and too close to escape a big salty splash.

She fired back at him and turned her head away from the burning salt before screaming surrender.

When she could see again Tristan was looming over her, all hard male and seductive eyes. His breathing was hard from splashing water at her, from the electric current between them. She wondered again why Tristan had fallen for her at Chilton, the quiet-nose-always-in-a-book-perfectionist-about-grades girl she had been. There had been so many other better looking, and richer, girls out there falling at his feet. Why had he chosen her? She shook away the train of thoughts and went back to watching her husband slowly pull her closer with the current at her back.

"I love you." He said in a not so quiet whisper, a half smile on his ocean wet lips.

The deep rumble of his voice, so masculine, and so sure, sent a tremble through her. She wondered what he would taste like with the tangy salt on his lips.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips against hers, nipped at her lower lip with his teeth.

He groaned softly and pulled away. "Your shaking." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Rory shrugged. "I didn't notice." But now she did, the water was freezing, and her legs were already numb. She moved closer. "Do you mind if I ask to get out of the water?"

He shook his head and picked her up. "Lets go. I don't need you getting sick on me."

"I have a strong immune system. I probably won't." but she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself closer, trying to get warm.

"Good thing there isn't a breeze." He said.

"I know."

"Rory, I'm sorry, I should have planned something else. It's a bit too late in the year for the beach."

"Don't worry about it. It was fun and that's all that matters."

He set her down on the blanket Greg must have set up for them. Candles were lit and shoved in to the sand along the blankets perimeter.

He sat down beside her and handed his beater over. "Put this on. It's not much but it's better than nothing."

She nodded and after sliding it on lay down beside him. "The stars are pretty out here."

"Their nice." He sighed and turned over on his side to trace a finger over the side of her cheek. "You are so beautiful Rory."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you Mr. DuGrey."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips. When he pulled away it was for air, "Happy anniversary Rory." He pulled her to him again before she could say another word and kissed her harder.

A/N: WOW! This is my LONGEST chapter EVER! 12 pages in word! Holy smokes! Lol.

Tell me…what do you think? Do you like this? Is this a good beginning for this sequel? I personally love it!

Lots of surprises are in store for you guys (the title kinda has something to do with it.) I already have the plot vaguely planned…. it's there; I just haven't quite grasped it yet.

I'm so EXCITED! Lol. Please review!

Love you all bunches.

-Over and out-


	2. Chapter 2

No Matter what

Chapter 2: colds, legos, and kisses

A/N: Where have all my wonderful reviewers gone? Come on guys… I need your support! Lol.

I'm super sorry about the long wait but things were getting busy at school with the end of the year approaching quickly and finals coming up so I had a crap load of studying to do and grades come before my writing (not by much) so I didn't really work on this for a while. And now that summer is here, I really don't have a lot of access to the internet so updates will come slowly, bare with me in this one guys, I'll try to update as much as I can as quickly as I can.

----

"Tristan!"

He shuffled into the bedroom and sniffed. "What?"

Rory threw a pillow at him. "I told you we would end up getting sick."

"I know you did. Now stop complaining, get out of bed, and come eat your soup. Lorelai is dropping Dustin off after dinner." He tossed the pillow back on to the bed.

"I hate being sick." Rory grumbled and followed Tristan out into the Kitchen. "Chicken noodle?"

Tristan smirked and sneezed. "That's the only kind we have. Do you have a problem with our selection here?"

"No…I just haven't had this stuff in a while."

He smirked and sat down across from her at the kitchen table.

"Where is the coffee?"

"Coffee and soup?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "How long have we been married and where did the Tristan I know go to?"

"Right, sorry." He stood up and shuffled in to the kitchen. "Have you ever considered trying some sort of coffee addict counseling?"

"My mom tried it a long time ago, it didn't work. She said it was completely hopeless and that we Gilmore women just need our coffee to survive in this world."

After a moment Tristan came back out of the kitchen, the coffee maker, also known as John the fourth, could be heard humming in its place on the counter beside the toaster oven whose name is Frederick. Don't even think about shortening his name. "When will my son decide coffee is holy?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know…sometime before adolescence for sure though. I started drinking coffee by the cup the day kindergarten started. My mom used to feed it to me when I was born too." She laughed. "Mom said Luke used to yell at her for it."

"How did you end up so tall?"

"Pure Luck?" she finished off her soup and went into the kitchen to retrieve her coffee. "So what movie do you feel like watching?"

"Nothing chick flicky."

"So?" she flopped on to the couch next to him and rested her feet in his lap. "What do you want to watch?"

"Big"

"What's Big?"

"The movie…with Tom Hanks."

"Ohhhh…" she giggled and wiggled her toes in his lap. "You know that's kind of a chick flick right?"

He rolled his eyes and moved her feet to get the movie. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does, because you said you didn't want to watch anything 'chick flicky.'"

He shot her a look over his shoulder.

"What?" she smiled at him. "Those _were_ your exact words right? Because I could have sworn they were."

"Yes, they were."

"Then what was that look for?"

"Nothing."

"It must have been for something."

"Just you and your bickering. The cold must be getting to your head."

"No, it must be getting to yours because I am always like this and you know it."

He clicked the play button on the remote and turned the volume up. "Shhh, the movie is on."

She pushed him in the shoulder before resting her feet in his lap again.

"Tristan will you let my mother in?"

"She has a key." He mumbled from behind her. They had lain down with him behind her under a blanket about fifteen minutes after the movie had started.

He pulled her closer by the waist and kissed the top of her head just as Dustin came running into the room with Lorelei close behind.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he jumped onto the couch next to their feet. "Gran took me to Lukes and made him give me coffee."

"Dustin! That was supposed to be our little secret." Lorelei weakly scolded.

"It was really good." He bounced up and down a little before hopping up and kneeling in front of Rory's head.

"I bet it was." She looked up at her mother. "You came early."

"Well, sorry…" she smiled. "What, were you guys planning on doing something before I dropped him off or something? Because that would be kind of gross, you guys being sick and all." She scrunched up her nose. "Tristan, you are good looking and all but seriously, I just got a very bad image in my mind." She shivered.

"There is a four year old on the premises mom."

"Sorry." She leaned up against the wall. "You guys need anything from the store? I don't have to stop by the inn until later."

"Some soup that isn't chicken noodle would be good. You know what we like. And thank you for taking him for another night."

"No problem." She smiled, "You guys needed the break." She pointed towards the front door "I'll go get you guys some soup. Be back in a bit."

"Thanks mom." She sat up as her mother left the house and got out of Tristans way. "Dustin!"

He came running down the stairs at a speed only a four year old on coffee would manage and stopped at the bottom. "Yes mommy?"

"Come here."

He did as told. "What's up mom?"

She smiled. "We got sick while you were gone and we really don't have the energy to make sure you aren't getting into trouble so we need you to be very well behaved for a few days okay?"

He nodded and smiled up at her, his hair was messy from all of his hyperactivity. Maybe it was too early for him to have Lukes famous brew. "You want something mommy?"

She shook her head. "No, but bring your toys down here in the living room so that we don't have to climb up the stairs and check on you okay?"

He ran back up the stairs and a moment later he was dumping an entire Lego bucket on the floor.

"Dustin, you better pick that up when you're done. I don't want to step on any of those pieces later on."

"Don't worry mommy, I'll clean it up when I'm done."

"Thank you." She smiled down at her son and then sneezed loudly into a tissue she quickly yanked from a box. As soon as she was sure there were no more sneezes left in her she leaned back into the couch with a groan.

When Tristan returned from the bathroom he had brought his robe along with him. It was tied loosely around his waist and another tissue box was in the crook of his arm.

He dropped the tissue box next to the now almost empty one, kissed Rory on the forehead, and then sat down next to his son. "What'cha makin'?

Dustin shrugged, "I want to use all the legos and make a wall."

"That's going to take awhile, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you guys are sick, so I figured I had all day to work on it."

"What are you going to do with it when you're done?"

Dustin shrugged, "knock it over. Destroy it. That's always the best part."

Tristan nodded. "I always thought so too." He got up and walked over to the couch. He smirked as Rory sniffled and then groaned when he moved her feet off the couch to make room for himself. "Oh, quit your complaining." He started to chuckle but ended up sneezing loudly. "Give me some blankets Mare."

"I didn't hear a please." She smiled up at him teasingly.

"Come on Mare, I'm just as miserable as you are."

"Say please…."

"Fine. Please give me some of those blankets."

"I don't want to."

"You are just as bad as your son sometimes. You know that right?"

She nodded and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"I have to pee." Dustin said and stood up. "Please don't touch my legos while I'm gone."

Rory giggled when she heard the bathroom door close. "He acts like a thirty year old sometimes."

Tristan smirked and tried to pull some blankets off of her but she only gripped them harder.

"I said I didn't want to give you any blankets Tris, so back off." She pretended to be mad but ruined it by giggling.

"But your husband is cold." He pouted, but the smile was still in his eyes.

"He can go get his own blanket."

"He doesn't feel like it."

"Well, too bad for him then."

"He wants to share a blanket with his beautiful wife." He laughed quietly as he crawled up on top of her and kissed her on the lips. "And if he has to tickle her for them he will."

"His wife isn't ticklish."

"He knows better than to believe that." He pinned her beneath him with his full weight and moved his hands to tickle her sides.

Just before he could even start she screeched, "Okay fine, she will let him have some blankets."

He went to grab them from her but she stopped him. "He has to kiss her first."

Tristan smiled at this and did as told, his lips meeting hers, soft as silk. It was meant to be a short kiss but it quickly grew into something more. Tongues dueled slowly, lovingly. When they did pull apart it was to swallow desperately needed air.

"He may have some blankets." She moved over a bit and turned on to her side as he slipped in next to her. Tristan pulled her closer by the waist and gently brushed her hair to the side before replacing the brush of his fingers on her neck with his lips, scattering kisses there and across her jaw line.

Rory somehow managed to flip over and just as they were about to make out next to their sons legos and numerous tissue boxes Lorelai appeared in the doorway and – so that they would know of her presence, coughed rather loudly, the word she was trying to cover cut short by the entrance of Dustin who, so used to his parents and their actions, merely sat down and continued building his Lego wall.

Lorelai smiled, "I'm back."

"Sorry mom."

"I'm just not as used to it as your son here is." She gestured towards him and then back at the kitchen. "I decided to just grab a little of everything so that you guys wouldn't have to go back to the store for a while."

Tristan somehow managed to sit up from behind Rory and get off the couch. "Thanks. I'll go get stuff out of the car."

"Rory, you might want to go help him."

"Why?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I got a lot of stuff."

Just then Tristan came through the door with about four bags on each hand. "Lorelai, we didn't need this much food."

"But there was some really good stuff there."

"We only asked for some soup."

"Sorry." Lorelai smiled innocently at him.

Tristan turned to Rory. "There are a few bags out there still. Do you want to get them, or do you want to start putting stuff away?"

"I'll go get stuff." She paused on her way out the door to kiss him quickly. "Be right back."

----

A/N: make sure you guys review! And I hope you liked this chapter! (even though it ended up being rather short, which I apologize for. The next one will be better, I promise.) Let me know what you think! Love you all bunches

-Over and out-


	3. Chapter 3

No Matter What

Chapter three: No Matter What

----

(Three weeks later)

"Do we seriously need all this food?"

Rory smiles at him and tosses a bag of chocolate chips into the cart. "Tristan, my mother is at the house. What do you think?"

"But she just went shopping for us a few weeks ago, while we were sick."

"So? If I thought she would be happy with what's left in the fridge right now, which is nothing, we wouldn't be here."

Tristan put his hands up in mock surrender. "I love you?"

"Is that supposed to be a piece offering?"

"Sure?"

Her smile grew wider. "I love you too." She tossed a bag of chex mix in the cart. "But that doesn't work."

"Then what does?"

"I think you'll have to figure that one out." She turned away from him and started pushing the cart towards the next aisle.

Tristan was close behind her. "Your booty is cute today." He offered.

"That won't work either Tris." She laughed, "It's cute everyday in your eyes." She turned around. "At least it better be."

He grabbed her arm to make her stop moving and smiled. "I think I know what you want."

"Hmm, and what is that?"

"A kiss."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive." He glances around the aisle before studying her lips closely. "Good thing you don't mind kissing in public." He whispered, his eyes now connected with hers he leaned into the shelf and pulled her closer, their lips connected in a hungry kiss.

He felt something fall from somewhere near his shoulder and laughed against her lips. "Good thing we aren't anywhere near glass jars."

"Kids these days…." Came a displeased voice.

They yanked apart to discover an old lady walking past, shaking her head.

Tristan snorted.

"I think she's more embarrassed than we are." Rory said giggling.

Tristan only shook his head, "Old ladies these days, always ruining the good parts of a day." He smirked, ruining his serious tone

"We're in a grocery store Tris." She took a deep breath to keep from laughing again and went on. "What did you expect?"

"Nothing more and nothing less."

"There's a good answer." She couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Lets go, I'm sure the sitter is running up our phone bill again."

"The sitter is your mother." Tristan pointed out.

"I know. She probably called my cell thirty times by now complaining that there isn't any food in the house."

"I'm willing to bet you," he checked his pockets, "Fifty cents that she only called about four times."

"Let's shake on it."

"Ha! I won!" Tristan did a little dance in the front seat and held out a hand. "You owe me." He wiggled his fingers. "Fork it over missy."

Rory groaned and handed over the fifty cents before starting the car. "Let's go."

"I beat you."

"Shush. If you ever want to kiss me again you will be quiet."

"I have a whole dollar now." He jiggled the change in his pocket.

Rory gave him a threatening look and he put his hands up in the air for a second time that day. "I'll be quiet."

----

"Hi daddy." Dustin came into the room and pulled on his pant leg. "What all did you and mommy get?"

"A lot of stuff, and I would appreciate it if you gave us a hand and helped to put stuff away." Tristan handed his son one of the lighter bags, "This stuff goes in the fridge, if you need any help let grandma know."

"Okay." He opened the fridge and started neatly putting things away.

"I'll be right back." Tristan went back out into the garage and grabbed several more bags from the trunk. When he got back inside Rory was saying goodbye to her mother.

"You guys finally have food in the house and I have to leave."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Afraid not, Babette just called, something is wrong with her cat."

"What's wrong with pumpkin?"

"Babette thinks she's coming down with something bad. So I'm going down there to give her a hand." She looks down at her watch, "I should probably go."

"Alright." Rory shows her to the door and waves goodbye before closing the door.

"So what do you boys want for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese." Dustin yelled from his position on the couch beside his father.

"I'll have what he's having."

"Mac and cheese it is then."

"Do want some help in there? We could give you a hand." Tristan called.

"I wanna put the cheese in!" Dustin shouted.

"I don't mind." She shouted back and dumped noodles into the barley boiling water. "Tristan come over here and find the strainer for me."

"Anything for you Mary." He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You smell good." He kissed her neck and smiled into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. Can you find the strainer please?"

"You were serious?"

"Yes, what did you think I was asking you to do?"

"I thought that was codeword for 'come make out with me while Dutin is watching the boob-tube."

She stirred the noodles. "Boob-tube?"

"I'm going to go get the strainer."

"Good idea."

"How long until it's done?" he asked, returning with the strainer.

"A few minutes."

"Good." He pulled her to him and smiled, "Then there is time to make out."

----

"He is asleep finally." Rory sighed and flopped onto the couch next to Tristan. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have another one?"  
"Another what?"

"Kid."

"I don't see why not." He rested a hand on her knee.

"Do you think I'll be able to have another child? Because the doctor said we were lucky to even have Dustin." She looked into his eyes, searching. "We had four consecutive miscarriages Tris. I don't think I can do that again."

Tristan watched a tear fall onto her cheek. "Rory…." He wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I'm willing to try if you are. And no matter what happens I'll be around to help, we're in this together you know."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I really want Dustin to have a sibling. I think he would love it."

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head. "I think we should try."

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too."

"I really hope we can."

"Sweetheart." He mover her hear back behind her ear

"I remember when we had just gotten married we had wanted three kids." She hiccupped, "I remember we were so excited when it turned out I was pregnant, the first time…and…." She was gushing tears now and Tristan could feel his own eyes burning.

All he could think to do was pull her into his lap and hold her until she had let it all out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and by the time she was done his shirt was soaked.

He wiped the tears from his own eyes and stood to carry his wife, whom he loved more than anything but his son, up to bed.

He tucked her in before locking himself in the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to cover up his own wracking sobs and sat down on the edge of the tub.

He could barley breath even though his chest was heaving in air. He shoved his hands in his hair desperately. Her pain was his to, and thinking back to that horrible time they'd had only made it harder to stop crying.

Finally he became calm enough to turn off the faucet and crawl into bed. His eyes were sore and scratchy, his nose stuffy.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close, he couldn't help but think to blame god for all this. Rory didn't deserve this kind of pain in her life.

A few hours later Rory woke him up. "I'm sorry…."

"Don't apologize." He opened his still sore eyes; he has gotten a headache from crying.

She silently traced a thumb over his bottom lip. "You cried after I fell asleep didn't you." It wasn't a question, she knew him well enough to notice.

He nodded.

She ran a hand through his hair. "I still think we should try." She whispered

"So do I." he gripped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I'll love you no matter what."

----

A/N: Let me know what you think….and please don't kill me for this.

-over and out-


	4. Chapter 4

No Matter What

Chapter 4: SURPRISE!

----

(5 months later)

"Tristan we're going to be late."

"I'm coming." He came rushing down the stairs. "I couldn't find my wallet."

"Where's Dustin?"

"Right here mommy." He turned around the corner and grabbed her hand. "Lets go."

----

They pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.

"Are you ready for this Rory?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

They walked into the doctors offices and signed in."

-

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

"That's us." Tristan said and squeezed her hand.

The nurse led them into the small office. "The doctor will be right with you."

Rory sat down on the patient chair and fidgeted. She smiled when she noticed that she wasn't the only nervous one, Tristan and her son were both wringing their hands. Like father like son.

The doctor finally came in. "Rory! So good to see you."

He sat down in his chair, clipboard in hand. After asking her several questions he set the papers down and stood. "Let's take a look then shall we?"

----

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Tristan stood from his chair and gripped her hand before nodding.

"It's a little girl. Congratulations you guys." He pointed to the screen, "That's her right there."

"I want to see too." Dustin climbed up onto the chair and studied the screen. "Is that my sister?"

Rory nodded "Yup."

"That is so cool."

Tristan laughed. "I think so too."

----

They dropped Dustin off at school late and headed home.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

Tristan took a hand off the wheel and rested it on her stomach.

"I have to call mom." She pulled out her phone and rested a hand on top of his. "Mom? Guess what, it's a girl!"

Tristan could hear Lorelei scream over the phone and smiled.

"I figured we would wait to do that mom, there is still a chance…." She didn't finish her sentence.

She nodded, "I just don't want to jinx anything."

She smiled. "I know, Love you too. Bye."

Tristan pulled into their driveway. "You shouldn't thing that way. It's not going to happen. This time."

They went into the house and sat down on the couch.

"There is still a chance though, and you know it."

"Rory, we are going to have a beautiful baby girl that's going to probably look just like you." He slid his handover her stomach. "She is healthy and strong, she has the Gilmore blood." He kissed the corner of her mouth and rubbed her stomach. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Not really." She turned into his butterfly kisses and smiled against his lips. "I believe you Tristan."

"Good." He kissed her again and pulled away. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"I'll come with you."

----

(Two months later)

"Tristan? Why is it so dark in here?"

"I guess I forgot to leave a light on."

She flicked on the light and jumped.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god." Rory rested a hand on her stomach and smiled. "Tristan how'd you keep this from me?" she went around and hugged everyone. "What is this? The whole of Stars hollow in my home?"

Patty pushed through the crowd. "It's a baby shower Rory, of course we're here!"

Rory smiled. "Well, you definitely got me."

She let her mom lead her to a chair surrounded by presents. "Where is Lane?"

"She'll be back in a minute; she went with Luke to pick up sookie and the cake."

"You guys really shouldn't have."

Tristan smiled and bent to remove her shoes. "We wanted to." He kissed her on the forehead, "Do you want anything before the party starts up?"

"Some coffee?"

"Nice try." Tristan laughed. "You've only got a few more months left to wait for that one. How about some water?"

"Sure."

As soon as he headed off Babbette took over. "Oh sugar! You look beautiful!" she hugged Rory and handed her a safety pin. "If you say baby and someone hears you they get your pin. Watch what ya' say!"

She smiled and walked off towards the food table.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"  
"Where is Dustin?"

"Over at the sitters."

"Alright."

"You do really look good hun."

"I feel like an elephant."

Tristan handed her water and smiled. "I agree with Lorelei."

(A few hours later)

I'll pick up Dustin and take him back to Stars Hollow with me for the night- let you guys have some alone time."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, I'll see you two in the morning." Lorelei hugged her daughter and Tristan before leaving.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We can take all this stuff in the nursery."

"I guess now is as good a time as any." He lifted the heavy toy set and lugged it up the stairs, "Don't carry anything heavy."

She grabbed two bags shoved full of onesies and followed him up, placing them next to the closet. "I don't think I have enough energy to bring the rest up." She sat down in the rocker and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it then."

-

"Rory?" Tristan rubbed her arm. "Let's get you to bed."

She opened her eyes slowly and yawned, "Did I really doze off?"

He nodded.

"Sorry." She stood with his help and they went to their room.

-

"Tristan!" Rory shouted

"What's going on?" He saw immediately that something was wrong and ran to the bathroom. He noticed right away that there was blood on the floor. His heart stopped, and only one word made sense in his mind….Miscarriage.

"I woke up because I had to pee and I came in here and saw blood on my legs." She was half hysterical with tears in her eyes. "We need to get to the hospital!"

Tristan quickly lifted her in his arms and bolted out of the house and to the car where he gently placed her in the back seat. "Don't panic, she's fine."

"What if we loose her Tristan?"

"We aren't. Don't even think it!"

----

A/N: hi! Don't panic…..well, I guess you can…I'll try to update as soon as I can, the next chapter isn't done….sorry. Anywho, tell me what you think! And don't kill me.

-Over and out-


	5. Chapter 5

No Matter What

Chapter 5: Early

---

"Mr. DuGrey?" The doctor took a seat across from Tristan in the waiting room.

"Please tell me everything is okay." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the doctor. There was very little hope in his eyes.

"I understand that your wife has had several miscarriages in the past."

"Will you just tell me what is going on please."

The doctor nodded. "They are both doing fine, but because of her past we need to take precautions. We would like to keep her here over night and at the latest you can take her home in the late afternoon tomorrow."

"Can I go see her?"

"I don't see why not."

Tristan pushed away from his chair and rushed to Rorys' room.

He immediately went to her side,"Thank god," Was all he could seem to get out around the knot in his throat. He kissed her forehead before resting a hand on her stomach- almost as if to reassure himself that everything was okay.

"I've been prescribed bed-rest for the rest of my term." She placed a hand over his. "Three weeks left Tristan."

"I'll stay home with you. I've done it before. Don't worry about it."

"I never was."

He smiled, "Good, you don't need to be worrying about anything."

"There he goes babying you again Rory, what are you going to do about it?" Lorelai was leaning in the doorframe, Dustin at her side.

"I'm going to revel in it."

Her mother nodded. "Just about the whole town is in the waiting room. They were over saying hello to Dustin when I got the phone call."

Rory laughed.

"Mommy, you are okay right?"

"Yeah."

Dustin ran to her side and gripped her forearm. "Good,' cause you scared me a lot."

Rory ruffled his hair. "There is nothing to worry about."

"I'll take him back out in the waiting room with me and give everyone the news." Lorelai hugged her daughter. "They'll probably stick around until you get released anyway though."

"Fine by me." Rory smiled as her mother left and then turned to Dustin.

"You should get some sleep." He said as she opened her mouth. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"You should sleep too Tristan."

He nodded and helped her with the blankets. "I'll try. But you on the other hand don't have a choice." He kissed her gently on the lips before sitting down again.

She closed her eyes and eventually her breathing evened out.

---

Early afternoon the next day they were still at the hospital. Tristan was dozing off at Rorys' side when suddenly she yelled out in pain. The machines around her beeped to life.

A nurse came in a rush and gasped.

Tristan looked at Rory, her face was scrunched up in pain, he knew immediately that she had gone into labor."

She grasped his hand, her eyes wide in fear.

The nurse had gone from the room to grab the nearest doctor and was back before Tristan could get a word out.

Everything was suddenly moving too fast. A giant frenzy he couldn't quite grasp in the stupor of someone half asleep.

A doctor was calling his name, shaking his shoulder. He looked up. "Yes I will be going in with her."

He gently moved her hand to grip his forearm, he knew better from past experience, than to let her grip his hand.

The doctor assured them that the baby would be fine, that she was strong.

---

Tristan sighed when the baby finally started to cry.

Rory squeezed her hand and smiled. "She's okay Tristan."

"I can hear that." The smile on his face was full of relief.

"Congratulations you guys." The nurse handed Rory a bundle of blankets.

"She's so tiny." Rory straitened her daughters' hat and kissed her forehead. "Nichole." Rory stated.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Tristan whispered "I love you Rory."

"I love you too."

---

_(Two days later (late afternoon)- homecoming) _

"It's so good to be home." Rory sighed and kicked off her shoes. A yawn cracking her jaw.

"Mommy, I'm going to go to bed because I'm tired."

"Alright." She bent down and kissed the top of his head. "Good night sweetie. I'll make pancakes in the morning"

" Okay, goodnight."

Just as he disappeared up the stairs Tristan came into the house, a tiny baby in his arms. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

He following her up the stairs to the nursery without saying a word. Nichole was fast asleep in his arms

They tucked Nichole in and stood there for a moment. "She's so quite."

"She won't be in a couple of hours." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Lets get to bed, you need your rest." He led her towards their room. "I'll take the first shift tonight." He said.

---

A/N: Let me know what you think….

Loves lots.

-Over and out-


	6. What do you think?

No Matter What

Chapter 6: Raising two

A/N: Life has been busy, I finally got a boyfriend…lol… and I have lost track of time. I haven't updated in quite a while only because of writers block and life in general. I need some help here.

Should I fast-forward a couple years (Dustin would be in high school) or should I do a filler chapter with different scenes of Rory and Tristan Raising Nichole? The more opinions I get the better. I need to know what I should do or it will take even longer for me to come up with something….

Thank you bunches

-over and out-


	7. Raising Two

Chapter 6: Raising two

_5 years later- Dustin is now 9 years old, and Nichole is 4_

_

* * *

_

Tristan opened his eyes and peeked at the clock, it was only seven am. Whatever happened to sleeping in until eleven? Having two kids was what happened, he thought to himself. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around Rory and kissed her on the shoulder.

"Good morning my love." He whispered as she stretched.

"Hmm, what time is it?"

"Seven."

"And they aren't up yet?"

"Nope." He smiled as she rolled over to face him, her hair tangled all around her. "You are absolutely beautiful" he leaned over her for a kiss but she stopped him.

"They will be up any minute you know."

"This reminds me of a conversation we once had several years ago, we talk too much when we should be doing other things." He dove in before she could get a retort out. He pressed his lips against hers and as she groaned he pulled her underneath him, deepening the kiss. Rory pulled him closer still, gripping his shoulders as if her life depended on it. He moved lower, kissing her neck and soon enough, the swells of her breasts.

"I hope they don't barge in." she said breathlessly.

"hush." He entered her desperately and kissed her on the lips to keep her quiet. This was no time to be noisy. He grunted loudly as she dragged her nails up his back in ecstasy, perhaps a little too loudly.

They both stopped for a moment, waiting for little footsteps that could at any second, run down the hallway.

"I don't hear anything" she whispered.

He nodded, her fingers were tracing over his stomach and chest and he couldn't get a single word out, let alone think when she did that. They moved together again, quiet as ever, to not wake up the kids. Their lips seemed permanently locked together, better to keep the moans at bay; their tongues seemed to dance together in pleasure.

Suddenly, they were both seeing stars, gripping each other tightly to stay earthbound. They had no control anymore, moaning together before collapsing back into the bed.

Rory giggled softly. "Good morning to you too babe."

Tristan chuckled before quickly moving back to his side of the bed, panting. Nope, things had not changed a bit since Nichole was born, he thought. They were still as happy as ever. They were living life to the fullest, and even now were sneaking in the occasional morning quickie if they were lucky enough to wake up before the kids.

Rory sat up, gripping the sheet to herself, "it's Nichole's birthday today. We have to be at my mom's inn by 1 for the party."

Tristan smiled "I'm sure your mom is already there setting everything up. She was so excited when we talked about this last week. Did Sookie decide on how she was going to make the cake?"

"Knowing her, she was probably up all night trying new recipes." Rory grinned. "Nichole is going to be so surprised!"

Suddenly the doorknob turned and in came Nichole, her brown hair a tangled mess just like her mothers. "Did you say surprise?"

Rory smiled, "yes I did sweetie, we are going to go surprise grandma with a visit today."

Dustin peered around the corner. "We are? Can we get coffee from Luke's?"

Both Tristan and Rory laughed and spoke together, "Of course we can."

"Dustin, would you mind taking you sister back to her room to help her figure out what she wants to wear?"

"Sure daddy." He grabbed his sister's hand gently and led her back to her room.

Rory turned back to Tristan, "You know we are going to have to re-dress her right? Your son doesn't have an ounce of good taste in clothing."

"I know, he gets that from me by the way. I just figured it would make it easier for us to get some clothes on and go help." He smiled and watched as she stood from the bed. "God, you are gorgeous."

She peered over her shoulder at him as she stood from grabbing her robe off the floor. "After two kids?" she laughed. "I look nothing like I used to."

"You look as beautiful now as you did when I saw you at the bar in that little cocktail dress almost 12 years ago." He smiled and then pulled his pajama pants up before moving to the door. "Come on, we have a birthday girl to dress."

"I love you Tris." She smiled up at him sweetly and it pulled his heart strings.

"I love you too babe."

* * *

"Rory! Tristan!" Lorelai was running towards them, her smile so wide you had to wonder how she could even speak around it. "Where are those little munchkins?" she peered into the car and squealed. "Is that the birthday girl I see in there?" she ran to open the car door, unbuckled the car-seat and lifted her out. "Oh my goodness it is! Happy birthday Nichole! Are you excited to eat cake and open presents?"

Nichole nodded; "bring it on!" she shouted and gave Lorelai a high five.

Tristan opened the other door for Dustin, who once set free ran in for a hug from his favorite grandmother.

"Oof, when did you get so big?" she asked him.

"I have no clue" he laughed, and it was so similar to Tristan's that Rory couldn't help but smile.

Lorelai grinned at Rory and Tristan before grabbing their little hands. "Let's go have some fun!"

Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory from behind and together they watched the three of them run towards the grassy yard behind the inn. You could see a couple bouncy castles and play areas all set up behind tables of food and the familiar faces of friends and neighbors from Stars Hollow. He smiled into her hair, "Are you ready?"

Leaning into him she laughed and said "Bring it on."

* * *

A/N: WOW! Has it been a while or what? I feel horrible for stopping where I did, and then with college, A boyfriend (been together for over 3 years 3), and work, life has become increasingly more hectic. I don't know when I will update next, but hopefully soon? I'm on spring break so we will see.


End file.
